Eden ( Planet )
Eden is a large habitable world outside the SPS Colonial Systems. It is part of the Minerva Star System and the fifth planet of the System. It is a large habitable world that is approximately 278,302km in size and has a large evidence of Ancient Civilizations. Including Forerunner, Serathian, Sanctum and even human. Eden is colonized in 2285 by the 30 Million exiles of Humanity from Earth and Reach. Occupied by the Covenant after it's invasion, the Covenant used Eden as a large staging station for it's fleets. Including Six CSO Supercarriers that were used later. It's occupation dated from 2364 up to 2373 after the end of the war and the treaty of the SPS and the Covenant Forces. The Eden Federation was established in 2378 with multiple parties. The leading party, the Federation of the Edonian Empire ruled over Eden and accepted native races that were outside from the civilization centers. Including human hybrids Vieras and Feol Vieras. It also allowed multiple species of the Covenant to live here in exchange for it's military presence to boost up the Edonian Empire's current military arsenal. Such to replace the war-era Sabre Carriers with Athens Carriers. The Edonian Empire grew ruthless much to the Federation's disagreement. The Empire dissolved the Federation States at the end of the 24th Century. In 2410, the Empire grew larger and expanded on the planet with it's newly formed military. Slavery were already common, such as the Vieras being abused by the power of the officials. Or forcing people who were unable to pay the taxes of the government. The Empire continued to reign, however the creation of the Eden Titans and the Eden Mercenaries led to the Eden Insurrection War. The Strategic Planetary Forces ( SPS ) has not found Eden until 2445. Where the Edonian Empire allowed itself for Colonial Trade. Eden ranked itself to be the most accepted and influencial military and government of the Edonian Empire. In 2475, the Edonian Empire declared war on the SPS. Creating the Edonian War and for the first time, engaging brute force and encounter against the SPS. The first two months of the war led the upperhand for the Edonians and thought to be imminent victory. But the SPS were already advanced and their warfare were more in tactical and had many casualties on military systems rather than civilian infranstructure. Six months later, the Edonian Empire fell to defeat. With the SPS now crating terms with the Edonians to make Eden as another of the colonies. Marking the Four Years of Government halt to both sides. Which in 2479, another war but only short a Second Edonian War started only in Eden. With the victory over to the Edonians, forcing the SPS to withdraw. Information Early Days Eden was a Fortress Planet for the Sanctum and the Forerunners. Though, many were left in mysteries such as the uncovering of the Halo Ark. Located deep into the Crystalis Crystal Chamber inside the planet and close to the Shield World. In 3,000 BC, the Sanctum and the Forerunners fought a bloody fight on the planet. Causing to leave much of it's remains on the surface and forced to retreat from Eden when the Serathians joined the war and a deal with the Ur-Didact. But not long before 2990 BC, the Serathians were betrayed by the Ur-Didact but fought against him and defeated his forces. The Solar Storm destroyed the Serathian Civlization on Eden in 2985 BC, with the return of the Forerunners to the planet as well as the Sanctum in a bared but slim and weak treaty to avoid another conflict. This treaty strengthened the following years until in 1550 BC, where the second Solar Storm ravaged the planet and nearly wiped out the entire civlization on Eden. The remaining Sanctum Guardians from Eden declared it being the hostile and most dangerous planet to settle. While the Forerunners would call it the "Storm that removes our sins." In 150 BC before the Sixth Forerunner Evolution Age, the Forerunners returned to Eden. Much to the dismay of the Librarian and other Forerunner Leaders, they were able to repair and restore their dormant installations on Eden. The Sanctum forces to invade Eden by 60 BC, where the Serathians forced to nuke Eden. Entirely wiping out billions of both Sanctum and Forerunner Civilizations on the planet. Leaving many ruins and traces of the former civilizations established. In 2035, the Sanctum's Elite Division "Marzhal" were sent to Eden to reconnect the destroyed artifacts from Eden to reconnect and align Eden with the Sanctum's Capital Planet, Excalibur. Ur-Didact was present and activated the installations of both Sanctum and Forerunners installed in both sides of the Planet. However, this reactivates the Ancient Titans of Eden, attacking the Marzhal Division and crushing much of the Ur-Didact's forces along with the Librarian's. In an unknown date of the 22nd Century, the Sanctum forced to abandon Eden. 23rd and 24th Century - The Seventh Evolution Over 30 Million people on both Reach and Earth were exiled in 2284 due to their connection with the Vaktovians. S.Spire calls the event "The Eviction Exodus" which means that the exiled colonists of the planets were forced to fled from their homeworlds and find another. This sparked the Caroline Riots and the Second-Sino Resurgence Battle in the Middle East. Many conflicts like these were enough to keep the SPS busy, thus giving the exiled some time to find their homeworld. Six months later in 2285, they found Eden. The entire colony was colonized to establish civilizations on the planet. This led to the 2335 Colonial Civilization Celebration to the Colonists, later calling themselves Edonians. However, in 2364. The Covenant found Eden and forced the colonist to surrender. Occupying the planet long enough for the Covenant to bolster their weakened fleet from Admiral Cole's intervention against the Covenant. The Covenant expected a counter-attack from the SPS because of the human presence but the SPS does not know the location of the retreated fleet or the location coordinates of Eden. The Treaty of both the Covenant and the SPS in 2373 ended the occupation. The Edonians were confused at first hand, but they later asked the captured Sangheili Elite that the "SPS won the war and prevented our purge." 25th Century - The Ascension Conflict The Edonians were able to rebuild their cities and military power when the Covenant were allowed to live with their species in exchange for the military under their command. Vel'Mdama was given the power to lead the Edonian Military with their ragtag of ships but this was enough to create more than their original 30 ships that includes a CAS-Class Carrier and a CSO Supercarrier. In 2410, the Vieras were allowed to live in the cities after their Deity God was killed. Corruption of the leading party, the Edonian Empire led to many riots. But this did not effect the majority of the colonists. Some were affected, including many Vieras from six major cities including the Capital Larioth. The enslavery and protests led to many changes to Eden and it's reigning empire. Queen Telvia, the Viera Leader of the Felwoods Tribe was enslaved by Emperor Garioth II to force the Vieras of the Felwoods Tribe and it's neighbors to stop it's protests. Forcing the Vieras to join the Servant Sector or the Military. Many Sangheilis also were able to strengthen and develop treaties with factions including the Sanctum. Earning higher positions within the Edonian Empire. Creating the Judge Magister Ranks on the military. The Judge Magisters would serve as a Government Enforcer and the Leader of it's Military Forces. One notable Judge is a Viera Myr'heul, Judge Magister of the 5th Theatre Forces that holds the majority of the Vieras and female personels of the military. Another one is a Sangheili Judge Magister Gabrath'Mdama. Leading the 12th Theatre forces. When the Fourteen War occured, the Edonian did little to change the war. Such as only 10,000 Edonians deployed to New Adana to ensure the peacekeeping operations of the Sanctum. The SPS engaged the forces on New Adana and costed the Edonians nearly the entire Division lost. Events of Eden Eden was involved in a political-war theatre that resulted to the Edonian War. A provoked attack by the Edonians to prove that they are stronger than the SPS with the use of Magicks and Technological Magic. However, their advantage on the war was shortlived, as the SPS was already prepared on another invasions like this and attacked the Edonians back to their Colonies. Eventually wiping the colonies out under Covenant Disguise and attacked Eden. Creating the Four Years Government Aggression Pact until 2479.